The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column support.
In the case of a steering column support on the market, a bearing block has a guide rail and is made of die-cast aluminum. A slide section is located on a guide part for the steering column and is made of sheet steel. Riveted to the slide section is a bolt which is used for the fixation of a sliding block which slides in the guide rail. Compensating disks to compensate for play are situated between the bolt and the sliding block. Namely, a steering column adjustable in height and/or in angle requires guidance free from play. Usually, this can also be implemented either by separate adjusting screws or by plastic guideways extending in machined surfaces.
Disadvantageous in both these concepts is that they cannot be manufactured in a play-free manner with justifiable expenditure of time and energy, and the adjustment by screws or compensating disks is also very costly, given high production quality.
Play in the steering column support leads to complaints, since the play is multiply transferred to the steering wheel. Therefore, very high expenditure of time and energy must be put forth here to keep the steering wheel radially free from play.
An example embodiment of an adjustable steering column support according to the present invention, without mechanical processing and without adjusting screws or compensating disks, may ensure a high efficiency factor, inexpensive manufacture and freedom from play.